Digimon: The Confrontation
by D-Ryl
Summary: The Demon Lords have been a threat to the Digital World ever since the beginning, and now they have gone too far. The Sovereigns and the Celestials call upon all Chosen and Tamers to extinguish the virus once and for all. X-over of 01-05, manga
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, what a day," said a tired brown haired boy. Today was Ryo's first day in college, and he already had mountains of homework. He put down his new MacBook, which was now filled with notes on Computer Technology and Data Encoding. His teachers didn't give anyone a break, not even on the first day of school. He hated it. The only thing Ryo desired was for a long nights sleep in his soft bed back in Shinjuku, but he knew that wasn't possible. Sighing, he sat down in his swivel chair and faced his desk. He let another sigh out of his lungs and collapsed his head onto his desk. He was tired, no doubt about it. His long, messy brown hair drapped over his ears and onto his MacBook. The door opened behind him, making an annoying squeaking noise that one would kill not to hear it again in his lifetime.

"Hey there, you must be my roommate," said an enthusiastic, yet studious voice from behind him.

Ryo knew there he was going to have a roommate, but not one like this. His roommate kept everything clean and organized, but not his workspace. Piles upon piles of papers, pens, pencils, etc crowded his roommate's desk, including his massive computer set up, not mentioning his fairly expensive laptop. Ryo lifted his head and turned to see a smiling redhead in the doorway carrying a yellow and white laptop in his arms.

"Yea, I'm him," spoke a tired Ryo. "I just got back from my classes and didn't catch anyone this afternoon. You're the first person I've spoken to all day."

"I know how you feel," the redhead said. He smiled and set his laptop on his bed and sat down at his fairly cluttered desk. "I've been computing theories of mine relating to Internet downloads and…"

The brunette didn't want to hear any more computer talk, he was to tired and drained. He lifted his head and opened his MacBook, thinking if he didn't get his homework started now, he'll never get anything done. The white laptop made the typical Mac "bing" when starting up, the only other noise than his roommate's babbling. The former Tamer looked at the back of his roommate's head, seeing what he was doing. Some sort of game was on all three screens of the complex computer set up. Several creatures were on the screen and they seemed to be talking with the redhead. Ryo leaned his chair back to get a better view, only to fall on the floor, his chair following him.

"Ow, my head…" he moaned.

The redhead heard the crash behind him and quickly shut off the computer and his chatting. He looked over the recently fallen boy.

"Are you okay?"

Ryo clutched his forehead, closed his eyes and hurtfully said, "Yea, i'll live." He opened his eyes and saw a hand in front of his face. He took it and lifted himself up, staring his roommate face-to-face. A silence filled the air as the two looked at each other, not knowing what to say. The redhead stuck out his hand again, this time for a shake.

"We never formally met. My name is Izzy Koushiro Izumi from Odaiba,"

Not breaking eye contact, Ryo took his hand and shook. "Nice to meet you Izzy. My name is Ryo Akiyama from Shinjuku."

'Where have I seen this guy before?' Izzy wondered to himself. 'He looks so familiar.'

Ryo broke the shake and went back to his homework. Izzy continued to stand there as he got a text message. He flipped up the phone, read it, and placed the phone back into his pocket. He lifted his head and turned to Ryo.

"Hey Ryo. I'm meeting some of my friends right here on campus in about an hour, and I wanted to know if you wanted to join us. You don't know a lot of people, and I figured this would be a way to make some friends," Izzy offered.

Friend. The word stuck in Ryo's mind as he thought back to Takato, Henry, Rika and the others back in his hometown. But most of all, he thought about Monodramon, his digimon partner back in the Digital World. He missed the little guy, although he became a monster when he hit the Ultimate level. Nostalgia surged through him and remembered his D-Arc was in his pocket. He kept it on him for remembrance and just in case if he ever saw Monodramon again. He doubted it could happen, but anything is possible. A low rumble came from his D-Arc, almost if it was telling him to join Izzy and his friends. He pushed himself back from his chair, stood up and faced Izzy.

"Sure," he smiled, "I'll join you guys."

"Sounds great!" Izzy got all excited. "I'll text my friend back and tell him we're one more for tonight!" He rapidly texted his friend back and slid the device back into his pocket. "Let's go."

The two boys left the dorm room to the school quad, where students can hang out with their friends. As they walked down the hall, both boys' Digivices vibrated, telling each other that their together again; part of the chain has been repaired.

* * *

The crowd roared loudly; Edo Stadium was packed. The Digimon Tamer tournament just commenced, and everyone was already going wild. The ovular stadium reached up for almost 100 meters, and seated over a million people. In the back sat a group of kids from Shinjuku, reminiscing on old childhood fantasies. They all looked very different, but they fitted together. They all belonged with one another. Most of the kids were Juniors in high school, barely holding onto the innocence of their childhood, while three others were younger than they: 11 and 8. It was a surprise to all that the eight year olds came, but they had a reason to be there as well.

"And now to begin the Semi-Finals of the Digimon Tamer tournament, let us welcome our first two competitors, Tsurugi Tatsuno and Akane Sato!" yelled the announcer over the PA system. Two figures, one male and one female, walked onto a platform placing a small rectangular device into a port. A blue-haired boy, from the group mentioned earlier, turned to his friend on the left, who wore goggles a top of his messy brown hair.

"Hey Takato! The guy down there has goggles. Just like you!" the boy yelled to his friend over the cheers of thousands. Takato leaned over the edge of his chair, trying to get a better view. His friend was right, the boy known as Tsurugi did have goggles on. The gogglehead in the stands turned back to his friend.

"I bet it's just a coincidence," he remarked. He heard his friend, Kenta, talk to another friend of his, Kazu.

"I wonder if this is anything like the Digimon Card Tournament back in Shinjuku," the ocular kid wondered.

Kazu fixed his visor on his head, the one he's worn for five years. "I doubt it. Southerners do things differently then we do. I'm surprised they've ever heard of digimon."

"Yea, I guess. They don't even have any cards. All they use is a little de- WHOA!!!! WHAT'S THAT?!?!" Kenta pointed to a figure of Greymon. The rest of his buddies stood up to get a better view. A Greymon and a Togemon appeared before the boy and girl down at the platform. A loud cheer went through the hall as the great dinosaur charged at cactus-like digimon, almost knocking it back.

"I thought the Digital Gate was closed," commented Henry. He looked down in meloncholy, remembering how he had to send back Terriermon to the Digital World. 'How are digimon appearing now?'

"You idiots, it's not that big of a deal," said a cold tone from the far end of where the Tamer sat. A girl stood up, her red hair in a ponytail, and turned to her friends. "It's obvious that the devices they have project digimon as holograms. They aren't real. Just extractions of light."

"Rika, why do you have to make us sound so dumb?" Takato remarked. He never liked being shown up by her.

"Maybe you look dumb dear, not everyone else," a sweet voice behind Takato said. His sides were taken by two arms, wrapping around him in a light squeeze. "Rika's just being Rika. You know that."

The gogglehead sighed. His girlfriend was right. Rika's always been the cold one in the group, opposite of the girl hugging him. "I know Jeri. I know." Jeri and Takato have been dating ever since the D-Reaper's defeat. Their relationship is still very strong, unlike most high school relationships. "And besides," she whispered in his ear, "she's just jealous." Jeri planted a light kiss on Takato's cheek. He instantly blushed a deep red.

"Must you two do that here?" a disgusted Henry said. The Tamers all sat back down in their chairs only to hear the announcer's voice again.

"And Tsurugi wins another round. He knows what he's up against next: the Champion of last yeat, Taichi Yagami!" Another boy appeared on the far corner of the stadium, dressed in a blue shirt and brown shorts. His hair was held down by a pair of goggles.

'Is this gogglehead convention or something?' Rika thought. One is enough for her. If she met the rest, she'd be sick.

Once Taichi entered the room, something strange happened. The lights went out, electricity off, and a low rumble was heard. It came from the Tamers' pockets. They reached in and pulled out their D-Arcs, which they still kept with them as a memory to their digimon. A light shined from each one, illuminating their faces. Takato looked and saw four five lights coming from down below, and he heard the rumbles too.

"Henry, I'm scared," Suzie cowered against her brother. Ai and Mako, the youngest in the group, cowered with her.

"It'll be okay Suzie. Everything'll be fine," he consoled his sister and friends. He too noticed the rumbles and lights from down below. 'Are there other Tamers besides us?' he wondered. He felt a great tug on his legs, only to find nothing was pulling on him. Yet, him and his friends were disappearing into the floor. The vibrations from their D-Arcs became more intense, along with the lights shining brighter. The team was dragged under the floor, more and more, till only their heads were poking out. They all screamed at the top of their lungs, but no one heard them. The lights came back on; and no one even knew they were there.

The Tamers appeared in a bare white room, no way in and no way out. Whiteness seemed to go on forever in all directions. It was empty. A pit of dispair, one might say, but a happy one. They weren't the only ones down there. Five bright lights ignited right before them, causing everyone to shield their eyes. As the light died, the five lights became five teenagers standing, facing towards the Tamers. The boy in front wore a red shirt over a white one, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. He had brown unkept hair, and dark skin. The girl next to him wore a pink v-neck, blue short shorts, and white Converse. Her hair was red, and had lighter skin than her friend in front of her. Around the same age as the boy and girl, a black-dressed teen materialized next t them. He dressed in all black, unlike his blonde hair. A younger lad appeared next to the first. He had on a white hat that was to big for his head, a white t-shirt, and dark shorts. The last boy appeared the farthest away from everyone else; as if he didn't belong to the others.

The young boy turned to the girl, and said, "I'm scared Ami. Where are we?"

She smiled and tousled his hat. "I don't know Yuu. But we'll get out of here."

"I hope so."

The girl smiled lightly and turned to the black dressed boy, "Any thoughts on this place, Shou?"

He shook his head and sadly said, "No."

She frowned slightly, only to be interrupted by an annoying voice, "Hey Ami! I'm fine, thanks for asking!" The red-shirted teen ran over to his friends.

"Are your goggles on too tight Tsurugi? I didn't ask you anything!" she remarked, snapping her friend's goggles against his head.

"Owww! That hurt!" He rubbed his head for comfort.

"That's the point, doofus," she snapped.

"Hey love birds," Rika interrupted the two. "Just who are you, and how did you get here?"

"I guess we should be asking you the same question," Shou shot back.

"But you didn't, did you, emo boy?"

He gritted his teeth in anger, clenching his fists. He started to walk towards the cold hearted Tamer, as she did to him. Henry stepped in the middle to break them up. "Stop it you two," he said in his peacemaking voice. "Let's not start off on the wrong foot." He relaxed his arms and turned to the new comers. "So who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Shou," the boy in black bowed respectively. Henry returned the favor and motioned to the younger boy on Shou's left.

"Hi, I'm Yuu," the young boy said in a slightly scared voice.

"Your name is Henry?" Suzie asked slightly confused.

The boy giggled, "No, silly. My name is Yuu. Spelled Y-U-U. Not Y-O-U."

Suzie blushed, "I knew that."

Yuu giggled again, only to be interrupted by the tall girl. "My name is Ami, and this idiot," she motioned to the boy to her right, "is Tsurugi."

Kazu stepped forward, "Hey, you're the Tamer that was dueling the other guy."

"Yep that's me! The best there is," Tsurugi sheepishly said and placed is arms behind his head.

"I wouldn't go that far," Ami said matter-of-factly and smiled at her friend.

Tsurugi's face went from happy and triumphant to disappointment. "At least I had the courage to enter the tournament, and have a decent digimon." He swung his Pendulum in front of Ami's face, who whacked it aside.

"At least I know how to use my digimon," she took her own Pendulum and swung it in his face.

"Life's too short to waste on you," he turned his back and faced the Tamer gang. "Hey! You didn't tell us who YOU are!" he accused.

"My name's Henry," he stood up straight and bowed. Behind him, Suzie came forward and introduced herself, "I'm Suzie, his sister."

The goggle boy of the group stepped forward and smiled, "I'm Takato."

"What am I at? A goggle head festival?" Rika mumbled cooly.

"And if you are, we're gonna need to know your name," Shou said.

"I'm Rika, and that's all your gonna need to know."

"Pleasure to meet you Rika," Shou held out his hand. She looked at it and turned away, denying his claim.

"Don't take it personal," a sweet voice said behind Takato, "she's like that to everyone. I'm Jeri by the way." She grabbed her boyfriend's hand and stood close.

"We're Kenta and Kazu," Kazu said, grabbing his best friend and pushing him forward. "Chumly, you're way too shy for your own good."

"Shut up Kazu!" The two boys started pushing one another, getting into a friendly fight.

"Someone break them up," Henry sighed. Rika went over and pushed both of them to the ground. Satisfied, she walked back to Henry and Takato. "Wimps"

"Unorthodox, but works," Ami remarked. She noticed the small twins next to Suzie. "Who are they?" she asked.

The twin girl shyly spoke up, "I'm Ai, and this is Mako."

"You!" Rika shouted to the boy in the back who hasn't said anything yet. "What's your name punk?"

Taichi stepped forward confidently. "My name is Taichi, master of Digimon Dueling."

"Yea, only second to me," Tsurugi gave a huge smile to his opponent.

Taichi turned his head toward the other goggle head and defiantly asserted himself, "You weren't the champion last year, weren't you?"

"That's cause I was off dueling with real digimon! Not holograms you fight with!" He held out his orange iC toward Taichi. "I fought alongside my partner and defeated Barbamon. You got nothing to me."

Taichi rose his voice, "Nothing? I doubt that!" He brandished his 01 Digivice from his wrist. "I single-handedly defeated Neo Saiba and Daemon, only with the help of my partner, Zero! There is no way anyone can top that!"

"Wait a minute," Henry interrupted, "you know that digimon exist?"

All five of the other group nodded. "Ami, Yuu, Tsurugi and I harnessed the powers of the DigiMemories to defeat Barbamon, a Demon Lord," Shou said.

"I too defeated a Demon Lord, Daemon," Taichi added.

"Guys, I think it'd be fair if we showed them our digivices," Henry pulled out his green D-Arc, the first time he's shown it to anyone in a long time. One by one, the Tamers took their digivices out and held them in front of themself. All of a sudden, all the digivices started to vibrate and emit a faint glow.

"What's up with my D-Arc?" Rika questioned. No one knew the answer until Suzie spoke up, "Henry, there's an arrow pointing somewhere."

Her brother looked around. "I don't see anything Suzie."

"No, on here," she held her pink digivice in front of her brother's face. The D-Arc's compass tool was up, pointing right of their location.

"Suzie! It means Lopmon is somewhere close by!" Henry's voice rose with excitement.

"Lopmon!" Suzie yelled, bolting in the direction the arrow pointed.

"Suzie get back here!" Henry started to run after his sister. "Henry, we gotta stay together!" Takato ran after his friend. Next thing they know, all of the Tamers were running in Suzie's direction. Tsurugi, Ami, Yuu, Shou and Taichi watched as the teens ran off into oblivion. Shou began to walk after the Tamers. "Where are you going Shou?" Tsurugi asked. "Might as well follow them; it might be a way out." He continued walking into the nothingness. Tsurugi shrugged, "If not now, then when?" He followed his lifelong friend, with Ami, Yuu, and Taichi following him.


	2. Chapter 2

Autumn had made the air at Odaiba University crisp and cool, just how the students liked it. The texture made it enjoyable to the jocks, who were outside 24/7, and the nerds, who only emerged from their dorms for a breath of fresh air. Wind whipped up along the trees, turning over the pages of a student's Medical book. The blue haired boy awoke; he fell asleep from the boredom of microbiology. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stretched. 'What a good nap,' he said and checked his watch. "AGH! It's four thirty! I was supposed to meet the guys 15 minutes ago!" Frantically, he leapt up from the tree and took off. Not even a second later did Joe turn back around and grab his book-bag. "How could I forget that?"

At the school's quad area, four young adults rested on trees and benches the school conveniently had set up. "Like always, Joe is late," Sora checked her watch and sighed. For once she wanted the group to be together again, without any delays. She pulled her jacket in close and took her place next to Matt. She, just like everyone else, had matured and looked different since 5 years ago. Matt's hair grew out a bit almost to the base of his neck. He kept the rocker look and personality, yet behind his eyes one would find a man who kept his heart reserved for his friends. Music became his main point of study, and his band entertained all the students at college. Tai became less of a hothead and more understanding, maybe that was because he let his head breathe more. He cut his hair short recently and it was beginning to grow longer again, but not as wild as his youth. Although he is more cautious, the Chosen of Courage takes on any challenge. Since The Digimon World Tour, he became fascinated in Foreign Relations, which became his studying focal point. Mimi came back to Japan from America to be in college with her friends. She still kept her hair pink and her personality lively. No one could match her skills in honesty and sincerity, as shown by telling Tai how ridiculous his jacket looked on him. Sora smiled and rested he head on Matt's shoulder. Five months have passed since their first official date, and they haven't been happier. She preferred to support his band than anything else. One may call her a groupie, but more of Matt's personal groupie.

"Hey guys, here comes Izzy. Hi Izzy!" Mimi didn't hesitate to publicly express her greeting.

"Hi Mimi!" Izzy returned the greeting with the same amount of enthusiasm. He and Ryo sat down on a bench. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my new friend, Ryo." Izzy motioned to the burnette next to him. Ryo stood and bowed politely. "Hi everyone! Izzy told me so much about his friends, I'm excited to meet you." A big smile appeared on his face. When hearing the words 'so much', Tai shot Izzy a questionable look. Izzy shook off the leader's concerns. "Ryo, this is Mimi, Sora, Tai, Matt and…where's Joe?" Upon the name being uttered, the ocular boy ran into the quad.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I fell asleep reading about Microbiology. I have a test tomorrow, and I know I'm not ready. Hey! Did you know that cells are actually constructs of…" his voice was cut off by Matt laughing. "It's ok Joe; you don't have to worry." Joe sighed and sat in the grass next to Izzy and Matt. No one said anything. They couldn't talk about digimon, the Chosen didn't want to freak out Ryo.

Sora was the first to break the silence. "Ryo, I'm sure we're a little thirsty. Would you mind running to the cafeteria and getting us some waters?"

Ryo stood and smiled. "I'd be glad to." He was off. As soon as he was out of earshot, Tai started questioning Izzy.

"What did you tell Ryo about us?" his voice raised in wonderment.

"I just told him how you guys are my best friends and a little background on each of us. It's not like I told him we have digital creatures as best friends and we saved two whole worlds…twice." Izzy spat back.

"Quit worrying about it Tai. Izzy wouldn't betray us," Matt tried to calm his friend down.

"I can't stop worrying about it Matt. We don't know who we can trust with that sort of information. Besides, my digivice has been vibrating off the hook ever since he sat down."

"Come to think of it, my digivice has been vibrating too," Mimi felt her front pocket.

"It's weird to think it's now becoming active. What do you think it is Izzy?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure Sora," the studios boy pondered for a moment. "It is quite possible he knows something about digimon and he carries some sort of digivice, but the chances of that being likely are very slim."

"Now why would that be?" Joe brought up a very good point. "Ever since MaloMyotismon was defeated, children around the world have been given digimon partners. Why would this guy be any different?"

"Did your digivice buzz when the new D3s arose in the digital world, or even when Davis, Cody and Yolei obtained theirs? I didn't think so. It makes no sense," Izzy was lost in thought. "I might have to speak with Genai about this."

"Have you been in contact with him?" Matt asked.

"Very little. I've managed to access the school's wifi and trace the Digital World's signal. The connection is slow, but on occasions I've been able to talk to Tentomon and the others."

"You've been able to talk to Tentomon? How's Agumon doing? I miss the guy!" Tai's voice became a little too loud for comfort. People in the hallways started to turn their heads.

Izzy laughed, "Agumon's doing well. He's become the chief in his town, telling stories of his adventures with us. In fact, all of our digimon have been bragging about us!" Izzy smiled, then became worried. "The only digimon that Gennai refused to patch me through was to Patamon and Gatomon, and he wouldn't explain why."

"Don't tell TK that," Matt spoke up.

"Or Kari for that matter. She'll do anything just to say hello to Gatomon" Tai pitched in.

"Guys, here comes Ryo. We better cut off the digimon talk." Joe saw the Tamer walking down the left corridor with numerous water bottles in his arms. As soon as he walked onto the grassy knoll, Tai attempted to start conversation.

"So you guys ready for midterms?" Everybody sweat-dropped. Nobody wanted to hear about tests, especially not midterms.

"I'm about ready, just need to study more," Ryo sat back down next to Izzy and took a large gulp of water.

"Hey, me too! What classes do you have?" Izzy exclaimed.

"Computer encoding and programing."

Izzy's face lit up like a Christmas tree. No one else in the group was a computer nerd like him, so the fact that his roommate was interested in such made his day.

"I'm in those classes too! How come I haven't seen you in any classes?" Izzy yelled excitedly.

Ryo was taken aback from the sudden burst of enthusiasm. "Well, I am new, but I am a fast learner."

"Well, I'm sure we can talk about computers when we get back to our room, since these guys would just get lost in confusion."

"Damn straight we would," Matt said cooly. "Seriously Izzy, you have a problem." Everyone chuckled a bit. Blood rose to Izzy's face.

"It's not an obsession…it's…uh…I'm passionate about it!"

Matt chuckled, "I know dude. Just giving you a hard time."

"So Tai," Joe questioned, "why did you call us over here?"

The Chosen of Courage looked around to Ryo, almost speaking directly to him, "Oh, I just wanted to see how you guys were doing, with school and all. Nothing to important." His voice seemed to trail off.

As Tai looked at him, Ryo's D-Arc in his pocket buzzed uncontrollably. He reached down to try to calm it down, but his attempt was unsuccessful. He wanted to see what was going on, but he knew if he pulled out the digivice questions would fly like a flock of seagulls. A voice spoke in his head, "Ryo…he's coming for me." It was Monodramon. Alarmed, the Tamer sprung to his feet and raced from the quad area back to the room.

"Where are you going Ryo?" Mimi called after the sprinting student. "Great Tai, you scared him off."

"What did I do?" Tai felt accused of some sort of crime. He held his hands up in defense. "I was just speaking to Joe!"

Matt let out a sigh, "I'll go find him. You guys need to talk to Izzy about what to do about Gatomon and Patamon missing. Izzy, talk to Tentomon again and see if he's seen them. If you can, trace the Digital World signal to our computers. We'll text you our IP addresses later. For now, I want to find Ryo. What's your guys' room number?"

"Uhhhh…408 in building C."

"Thanks buddy." And with that, the Chosen of Friendship took off jogging.

The door slammed behind Ryo as he yanked his blue and white D-Arc out of his pocket. The vibrating stopped ever since he arrived in the building. Ryo stared at the screen, which became a blinking arrow. The compass function was pointing directly at Izzy's massive computer screen. Puzzled, the Tamer approached the computer cautiously, almost like it was a sleeping animal. He stood over the screen with his digivice in his hand. The compass pointed straight through the computer.

"This makes no sense," Ryo said to himself. Suddenly, a bright purple light emitted from the D-Arc and shot at the screen. The screen lit up with the same purple light. Ryo shielded his eyes as he watched his old gauntlet return to his arm.

"Huh? This again? What's…going on?" Ryo was now scared. He felt himself getting smaller and smaller. He approached the computer screen more and more, almost going right into it.

"Monodramon here I come!"

Matt opened the door to Izzy's room only to see a bright purple light beginning to fade. He thought he heard something, or someone, yell inside the room.

"Ryo? Ryo?" He looked around the room for some clues. He walked over to the desk and opened the student's laptop. Several pages of notes on computer coding filled the screen. Binary code translated to Japanese caught his eye. Scrolling down, he saw that Ryo translated basic words into binary.

"Hamburger. Island. Chair. Monodramon. Star…Monodramon?" He scrolled back up to see the digimon's name on the screen.

"No…It can't be." Doubting his findings, he searched "Monodramon" in the spotlight window. Several pages popped up with pictures, stories, and videos.

"This can't be real."


	3. Chapter 3

"Man, this place just goes on forever," Tsurugi whined.

He was right, the emptiness stretched on and on for eternity. Any sound that was made echoed, but there was nothing for sound to bounce off of. It was a Void, and the Tamers dubbed it so. They have been running off and on for hours, accompanied by the stylistic complainings of Kazu and Tsurugi. Rika and Ami passed the time by finding out new ways to shut them up. Everyone was entertained by that, excluding the two trouble makers. They just tried to find new ways to annoy them. All in all, it was good bantering.

"I spy with my little eye…something…white," Tsurugi said sarcastically.

"Let me guess, EVERYTHING!" Ami screamed at him. She was seriously getting annoyed.

The goggle headed boy just smiled. "Yep! Kazu, your turn."

"Hmmm," Kazu looked around him. "I spy with my little eye something…yellow."

"Yellow, huh? That's a good one." Tsurugi looked around him, but no avail. "I don't see anything yellow."

Henry, who led the group alongside Takato and Suzie, piped in, "is that what you're talking about Kazu?" He stopped everyone and pointed to a series on blocks and shapes in the distance. One of which was yellow.

Kazu walked over to Henry and squinted. "Well I was talking about the color of the bruise that Ami gave Tsurugi, but yea, that's yellow alright."

"Henry, the arrow is pointing right over to those colorful blocks," Suzie said "Lopmon might be over there!" She took off running.

"Suzie!" Henry cired. "Agh, not again!" He began to run after his little sister.

Everyone else follow suit, and soon they were surrounded by strange shapes and colors. There were even some blast marks on several floating blocks. The place smelled of a battle. The space in front of them was ripped, like someone was blasted through a wall by a gigantic force. The rip opened up to a great chasm, blue with the moon's reflection off of the cliffs.

"It's a way out. Fresh air, here I come!" Kazu ran out into the open and kissed the ground.

One by one, the Tamers emerged from the Void.

"I wonder what happened in there," Kenta spoke up in a low voice. He had been quiet almost the entire walk.

"I don't know. It looked like some epic battle," Takato said. He overheard his friend's murmur. Kenta's lack of speaking worried Takato, for he was usually loud and proud with Kazu.

"Whatever it was, it wasn't by humans. Digimon were involved, no doubt." Shou was standing nearby looking out into the darkness of the chasm's opening. "Those blast marks looked like something that a digimon would shoot, not bullets from a gun. Yea, bullets wouldn't leave that kind of debris."

"Good point, Shou," Takato remarked. "Hey, what are those?" He walked over to a group of face down devices in the middle of the chasm. "They're digivices!" he said with shock.

Everyone heard this and ran over to him. Yep, they were digivices alright, inactive ones at that. The screens were broken, bashed in, and the buttons were either ripped off or blown off. They were destroyed beyond repair, like a hope that died before it could start.

"This is terrible, destroyed digivices," Ami sighed.

"They probably belonged to defenseless children, which makes it even worse," Henry was right alongside Ami.

"On a happier note, I see a light up ahead," Shou pointed to a glow that didn't seem too far away.

"And Suzie's compass is pointed right towards it."

"Man, does that mean more running?" Tsurugi whined yet again. No one took the time to answer him, for they were already off. He groaned and followed them.

Primary Village was always a place of peace and serenity. Every digimon that died was reborn here, with the memory of it's past life. It's quite beautiful, really. But it's something that the Tamers of Shinjuku were not familiar with, as they thought digimon turned into data once dead. That thought still haunted Jeri, as her Leomon had died to save her. Even the Tamers of the DigiMemories did not associate peace with Primary Village. Yuu, Ami, and Tsurugi were attacked there by Shou when he was under Barbamon's control. It was a place of betrayal and death, the exact opposite. Yet when they entered this Primary Village, an aura of safety encompassed them all. Not only were digimon reborn, but hope as well.

"What is this place?" Takato wondered.

"It looks like Primary Village, the place where digimon go when they die," Ami informed. "Although, this doesn't look like the Primary Village we know. It's more, I don't know, peaceful." She looked into one of the cradles and saw a Botamon. She smiled at it to make it laugh.

Rika stopped in her tracks. "Wait, the place where digimon go when they die? When digimon die, they get turned into data for other digimon to absorb."

"Strange," Ami placed her hand on her chin and thought. "That's not how it worked when we went to the digital world."

Taichi had been quiet the entire trip. He didn't like it. Usually he is out going and playful. But ever since his victory over Daemon all those years ago and being separated from Zero, he had become a bit more serious. Although, the fact that he was back in the digital world might mean that he could find Zero again, and they can have adventures. He wanted to find his friend. He backtracked a bit and explored the cradles a bit more. Voices came from the direction he was heading, but it wasn't one he recognized from the Tamers. He backed up and ran back to everyone.

"Everyone, we are not alone."

Rika gave him a cold look. "What do you mean we're not alone?"

Taichi responded the same, "I mean there are other people here. Or digimon. I didn't get a good enough look."

"Henry and Rika, let's go check it out," Takato said. The three headed off into the direction that Taichi came from.

"Who, or what do you think it is?" Takato asked.

"I don't know, but I sure hope it's friendly," Henry responded.

"Guys, hold up," Rika stopped them. "Do you hear that?"

The guys nodded. Multiple voices came from up ahead that they didn't recognize.

"Let's move," Takato said as he took the lead.

They moved forward a bit to find a clearing where nine figures were conversing. Three of them were obviously digimon. Two of the digimon looked very angelic and had regal qualities to them. The masculine looking one of the two donned blue and white armor and wore a blue helm with two golden wings attached. His shoulders looked way too big for his armor, but it worked. His ten wings on his back gave him the angelic and regal look. The woman wore green and gold armor and brandished a long spear and a shield with a unicorn on it. She too had ten golden wings on her back. The other digimon looked more like a beast than the other two. In essence, he looked like a giant white and gold clown with two big ears. And yet, he still had this angelic aura to him.

Henry took out his D-Arc and tried to identify the digimon.

"I can't pick up anything on those three," he said disappointed.

"Are those kids they're talking to?" Takato observed.

Henry tried to get a better look. "I think you're right."

"Shhhh! Hey you two, I'm trying to hear what they're saying," Rika said.

"You all are aware of the dangers of this task," the masculine angel said.

The six teenagers nodded.

"With all due respect, Seraphimon, I think you forgot who took care of Lucemon all those years ago," JP said confidently. JP had lost a ton of weight since that fateful day. He ditched the lame jumpsuit and now sported a blue-yellow jersey and jeans.

Seraphimon smiled a bit. "This is true, Spirit of Thunder. But this new threat is more powerful than Lucemon. You will need help."

Cherubimon, the clown beast digimon, nodded in agreement. "This is why I called the Tamers to assist you six."

Ophanimon, the female angelic figure, had something to retort. "But even with their help, do you think that will be enough to stop him? He destroyed the Sovereigns with one attack! Will an additional squad be enough?"

Takato's face turned white as a ghost. "The Sovereigns…dead? How is that possible?"

"Quiet goggle head! Listen" Rika shushed him.

"Be that as it may, Ophanimon, but I also have Genai contacting our partners. They are coming as well." Seraphimon assured.

"Is he telling them about…"

"Of course not. They will find out in time who we really are. What's important now is that the Tamers get here. We will need them to gather the Tribe Leaders."

The Legendary Warriors looked at them in confusion. They had no idea what was going on. Takuya had matured over the years and isn't as rushed as he used to be. He still wore the same shirt, hat, and goggles. Zoe is still the same from years back, only she now looked more like a woman than a girl. Tommy changed a lot. He now was almost as tall as Takuya, and had adopted his friend's confidence. The twins remained close over the years, despite their parents' disapproval. Koji was still quiet and serene, and Kouchi remained in the dark.

"Speaking of the Tamers, I see them now." Cherubimon smiled and motioned forward to three teens hiding behind a digimon cradle.

"Does he want us to come over?" Takato asked.

Henry rose and walked. "I think so."

The three approached the angelic digimon and the six unknown teens. It was awkward, for they didn't know what to expect from them. One of them, a boy with a strange beanie, came forward and stuck out his hand.

"Hi," he said enthusiastically, "I'm Tommy."

Takato smiled and shook Tommy's hand. "I'm Takato, and this is Henry, and Rika."

"Hello," Henry said.

"Pleasure," Rika replied.

"Takato, Henry and Rika, I didn't think I'd see you three for quite some time." Cherubimon walked over to the Tamers and grinned.

"Umm…I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met," Henry apologized.

Cherubimon continued to grin. "Oh, but you have. Is your sister with you?"

"Suzie? Yea, she is," he said with caution and called for his sister.

She arrived with the rest of the group. They stepped into the clearing with confused looks on their faces. All except Suzie looked at the three angelic digimon with the same look. She ran up to the big clown like digimon and gave it a hug.

"Lopmon! I knew I'd see you again!"

Henry looked at her in disbelief. "Lopmon? Y-y-you can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am, Henry," Cherubimon said as she de-digivolved into her more recognizable rookie form.

"I don't believe it, I just can't believe it!"

Takuya looked around at all the new faces. He was confused, and he grew tired of it.

"Can anyone explain what's going on? Who are you and how do you know Cherub- I mean, Lopmon? Where did you come from? and how do you know about digimon anyway?"

Seraphimon approached the confused crowd.

"They are the Tamers we told you about, Spirit of Fire. All of these courageous children saved the digital world's history at some point, just like you and the other Legendary Warriors."

Takato nodded. "We defeated the D-Reaper years ago with the help of our digimon partners. Lopmon was Suzie's partner, that's how we know her."

Tsurugi spoke for the other Tamers, "Me, Ami, Shou and Yuu saved the digital world from Barbamon. He took the DigiMemories of the world and planned to use it against it."

Taichi joined in. "I had a partner as well, named Zero. He and I defeated Daemon using the Ul-force that he planned to use."

Takuya scratched his head. "How come we've never heard of these? DigiMemories, D-Reaper, Ul-force…"

"That's because you only know of one part of the digital world's past," Ophanimon explained. "Time and time again we call upon the help of children from Earth to stop evil at a point in the digital world's history to restore the digital world's present. With most of those evils stopped, it has restored most, if not all, of the present. Unfortunately, there is an underlying being who controls all evils at those points in time. He commands the Demon Lords, digimon who have fallen from us to aide their leader. Lucemon was one of the first to fall, and he almost succeeded if it wasn't for you six. Their leader hasn't revealed himself nor his plans yet, but we know he is there."

Takato spoke up, "I'm guessing he's loose now, in the present."

Seraphimon nodded. "Yes, he is. And we're going to need all of the Tamers and Chosen to stop him. Unfortunately, not all of you are here. We are many short of being a full team."

"Ryo," Rika whispered under her breath.

"So what do you want us to do?" Ami said.

"We need all of you to find the Tribe Leaders of the Chosen of Emotions. We will need them to fight. Along the way, you might meet some other allies as well." Ophanimon said.

Takato thought for a moment. "To do that, we will need our partners, along with some cards. Lopmon, you know what we mean when we say cards."

The small rabbit digimon smiled. "I almost forgot," she called out behind her shoulder. "Come on out now!"

Behind Lopmon, behind the Legendary Warriors, the Shinjuku Tamers' digimon ran out from the hiding spot.

"Takatomon!" Guilmon yelled as he tackled his friend.

"Guilmon! It's so good to see you boy!" Takato cried as he hugged his long lost friend.

"Henry!" Terriermon ran as fast as his stubby little legs could carry him.

"Terriermon!" Henry cried as he tried to hold back tears.

"I've missed you, Rika," the foxy voice of Renamon came from behind her.

Rika wasn't afraid to hug her digimon, "Renamon."

Impmon ran out and greeted the young twins, Ai and Mako, with a big group hug. Kazu and Kenta looked around for their partners, and Jeri knew Leomon wouldn't show up. To her, this may be the village where digimon are reborn, but she saw Leomon absorbed in front of her very eyes. Just the thought of that loss made her sad and angry again. But suddenly, she felt a slight tug on her sundress. She looked down to see an Elecmon looking up at her with big blue eyes.

"Jeri, you may not recognize me, but I am Leomon," the Elecmon said.

"Leomon," she whispered. She looked deep into his eyes and knew it true.

"The Celestials brought me back to life, for I had another duty in the digital world's history."

She believed him, every word.

Kazu was tackled by two floating gears, which felt like a kick to the stomach.

"What- who- huh?" the trouble maker asked.

"I'm Hagurumon, Kazu. This is Gaurdromon's rookie form!" Hagurumon said happily.

A Bukamon tapped Kenta on the shoulder, but no one had to tell the ocular boy that that was his partner. He just knew.

As the Shinjuku Tamers reunited with their partners, the others couldn't help but feel lonely. Ami, Yuu, Shou, Taichi, and Tsurugi haven't seen their partners in years, and they missed them dearly. As if sensing their feelings, Seraphimon consoled them.

"Don't worry, Tamers. You all will see your digimon again, I assure you." He said with a smile.

"So where do we go first?" Takato asked. With Guilmon at his side, he wanted to go on another adventure. Just like old times.

"You all must divide up intro groups. We will assign you to a Tribe Leader and point you to the right direction. It is imperative you must find them." Ophanimon said.

Tsurugi looked a bit annoyed. "Why not get them yourselves? I mean, you know where they are, right?"

The Celestial sighed. "We were instructed to do so by the Father. He told us it was your last destiny, to find the Tribe Leaders, find the Chosen of Emotions, and defeat this evil."

Takato grinned. "Sounds like an adventure!"

"We shall start you right away," Seraphimon said. "Takuya, Takato, and Tsurugi, you three will need to find the Koromon village. Two Tribe Leaders reside there, Agumon and Veemon. Koji, Henry, and Yuu, the Tsunomon tribe is off in that direction. Gabumon and Wormmon oversee them. Zoe, Rika, and Shou, the bird house is close to Infinity Mountain. This is where you will find Biyomon and Hawkmon. JP, Kazu, and Taichi, Beetle Land is where you will find Tentomon and Armadillomon. Tommy, Kenta, and Ami, you three will head for the ocean. That is where Gomamon stays. As for Koichi, Jeri, and the twins, Palmon will be found in the Geko Swamp. Say hi to the Otamamon for me.

"Be off, Chosen and Tamers. It is your destiny to fulfill this task, and find the other Chosen."

The teenagers took off in their respected directions, conversing with each other about digimon, school, and life. This may be just a retrieval mission, but it is so much more. Milleniummon is waiting just below the surface for them. Only time will tell how long he waits.


End file.
